THE LEAF TWELVE
by monk135
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Naruto had the Kyubbis power without its spirit? This is a story with different team combinations and fights. It also contains pairings like Naruto and...you'll have to read to find out.Tell me your thought
1. The cleansing

Chapter 1-The Cleansing

It was a dark and windy night. A chilling wind blew through the streets of Kohona. In a forest just beyond

the village stood three shinobi surrounding an unconscious boy that was sprawled across the ground. One

of the shinobi broke the silence."I really don't think this will work,"Tsunade said, giving the boy a nervous

glance."We have to do this," Jiraya said trying to put his old teammate at ease."Now that Naruto is a genin

the chances of him getting into the situation in which the Kyubbi will try to take over is too great." Tsunade

looked over at the last shinobi, the third hokage, looking for more words of encouragement."I have

complete faith in your ability as a shinobi Tsunade," he told her in his aged yet strong voice."This task must

be done."Tsunade took another glance at Naruto. "Okay I'll do it," she decided. With those words being

said, Jiraya stepped up to Naruto and peirced his chest with a kunai. Naruto's eyes stretched open as he felt

the knife slide through his chest. Jiraya pulled the kunai out as the life left Naruto's eyes. He lay on the

ground,dead. A red substance began to leak out of his pores like blood. Soon the leak ceased as the

substance dispersed."Just as I thought," the third thought to himself."If you kill the boy you kill the Kyubbi."

"Hurry Tsunade,"Jiraya yelled motioning for her to go to Naruto."Do what you can before it's too late."

Tsunade rushed over to Naruto's lifeless body and went to work. About three hours later Tsunade rose and

confirmed that the boy would be okay.She looked a whole lot older than usual."We've done it," the third

said calmly."We successfully killed the Kyubbi without sacrificing any innocent...He was interrupted by a

grunt that came from Naruto. The blonde boy shot up,his eyes stretched wide. Jiraya,Tsunade, and the third

all froze. When they looked into Naruto's eyes, they didn't look into the eyes of a young shinobi, instead

they stared into the eyes of the Kyubbi. The third hokage withdrew a kunai and got ready for combat.But

Naruto's eyes became bright blue once more as he passed out.

"How...What happened?"Tsunade stuttered."Is it possible that the Kyubbi still lives?"Jiraya asked. The third

hokage stared at Naruto with interest."It is impossible for the Kyubbi to have survived,"he answered."But it

is possible that Naruto held on to the fox's energy. They stood and watched as the blonde boy twisted and

turned in his sleep. Jiraya threw him over his shoulder as they all walked toward the village."If this is true,

then he will most definitly live a life of greatness,"he said."Whether he lives it saving people or destroying

them is the question."

End of chapter 1


	2. The Fight Before The Test

Chapter 2- The fight before the test

Naruto woke up with a major headache. In fact, his whole body felt strained. He thought back to what he could have done

the day before to feel that way, but he had troubles remembering anything at all. The only thing he remembered was coming

from his first meeting with his new teammates and sensei."Oh crap!"Naruto yelled as he hopped out of bed. He had

forgotten about his meeting today. He looked at his clock. He was running late! He began to run around the house trying to

get ready.

About five minutes later, he rushed out of the door fully dressed in his usual outfit. Only this time Naruto had a forehead

protector to top it off. He sprinted down to the street only to find that it was too busy for him to get to where he needed to

go on time. Naruto quickly climbed the nearest building to him. He began to hop from rooftop to rooftop until there were no

more to hop. He ran through the forest, the tree branches slapping him across the face in the process. The branches stung a

little, but Naruto couldn't stop. He was already 30 minutes late. he sprinted through the forest until he reached the grounds.

He stood atop a large hill and looked down to see where the others were. His teammates Hinata and Kiba were sitting on

the ground conversing.

The sight of the two of them together made Naruto's blood boil. Ever since Kiba found out that Naruto had a crush on Hinata

in their first year at the acadamy, he claimed that he liked her too. Naruto would try and get Hinata's attention by pulling

pranks, but Kiba would always notice and intefere. Ever since then they would compete for Hinata's attention. Naruto

watched as the two of them talked. Kiba was making impressions of their old classmates and Hinata was giggling behind her

cuffed hands." You want funny," Naruto thought angrily."I'll show you funny!"he said as he began to slide down the hill

toward them at breakneck speed.

"What a drag," Kiba said lazily, imatating their friend Shikamaru.Hinata continued to giggle as he slouched his back and

began to pace back and forth.His joke was interupted by the contact of Naruto's foot and his head.There was a loud thud as

Kiba flew to the ground.Akamaru hopped up and started barking.Hinata looked up at him. The sight of Naruto made her

blush."WHAT THE HELL!"Kiba cried as he rose up holding a gigantic hickie on his head. Hinata held back an outbrst of

laughter."Sorry," Naruto said grinning."I slipped."Kiba stepped up to Naruto's face.He was a few inches taller than him so he

had to look down."I think i'm going to have to kick your ass for you to get it,"he said.

Naruto glared at him. "You would'nt be able to beat me if you tried,"he retorted. Hinata saw as the situation began to get a

little too serious."Guys,"she said,her voice barely a whisper."Please stop arguing." But she could barely be heard over

Akamaru's growling.Kiba continued to stare at Naruto."How dare this guy challenge me like this when he was the bottom of

our class,"he thought."It's about time I teach him a lesson!"

He threw a punch at Naruto,who barely dodged it.Naruto jumped back as he felt Akamaru's teeth sink into his ankle."Thats

going to slow me down,"he thought.He kicked Akamaru back,next to Kiba."Ill teach you to kick people's dogs!"Kiba yelled as

he began to thow up hand signs."Man Beast Clone!" he yelled as smoke engulfed Akamaru. When it dispersed Akamaru

looked like an exact duplicate of Kiba."Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled.They shot toward Naruto.He jumped over them,ripping

his clothes in the process."Had enough?"Kiba asked.An angry Naruto made a cross shaped hand sign."Shadow Clone

Jutsu!"he yelled as about 50 clones appeared.

"Have it your way,"Kiba said as he began his attack once more.But it seemed that every time he attacked one clone five

more would appear.Soon Kiba ran out of energy.There were about five Naruto's left.Four of them charged at Kiba. He

managed to knock them all back.The last Naruto stood there,unguarded. "This must be the real one,"Kiba thought.Naruto

jumped toward Kiba,ready to attack.Kiba jumped up and threw a final attack at Naruto.At contact,Naruto

disappeared."Damn!"Kiba thought as he tried to see where the real Naruto was.He saw a figure moving through the smoke

but by the time he realized it it was too late.Naruto's fist was an inch from Kiba's face when he was pulled away.

"Let me go!"Naruto yelled.He was let go and turned to see who stopped his assault only to stare into the face of Kakashi

sensei!


	3. The Test Begins

Chapter3-The Test Begins

The three genin were sitting in front of Kakashi sensei waiting for him to start talking."Well I hope that fight settled

everything,"Kakashi said."Because your minds need to be focused on the task today."His teams looked at him confused."Oh,I

did'nt tell you yet?"Kakashi asked,thinking back.The genin looked even more confused."I have two bells"Kakashi announced.

"Your task will be to take them away from me. You have until noon. Each person needs only one bell, but there are only two, so

at least one of you will end up with no bells.And the one to do so, will automatically fail this exam and will return to the

Academy. Everyone looked at eachother.

At that moment,both Kiba and Naruto had the exact same thing going through their mind."I'm going to get one for me and Hinata!"

"Well, I hope you all are ready" Kakashi said. "There's no point in waiting." he looked at the clock. "From now on, you got three hours to take the bells away from me. Ready and… begin!"

And hearing that commend, the three genin scattered.

Naruto watched Kakashi from his hideout. "I have no chance of taking those bells from Kakashi sensei by force,"he thought

to himself."I already used up all of my chakara fighting Kiba."

Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.Thats when Kiba took his chance.He shot towards Kakashi with a kunai at

hand.But just before the knife made contact with Kakashi's back,the jounin disappeared."Damn!" Kiba thought as he

scanned the area for Kakashi." You're looking the wrong way,"said Kakashi's voice from behind the dog-like genin.Kiba

turned and attempted an assault on his sensei,but Kakashi easily dodged every hit without taking his eyes off of his book.

Even Akamaru's attempt to bite the mans ankle failed.Kiba made one more desperate attempt to grab the bells from

Kakashi's waiste.Kakashi threw his hand back and flicked his nose."Down boy!"he said.Kiba backe up,holding his

nose.Kakashi continued to read his book.

"Its now or never,"Naruto thought.He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in."Shadow Clone Jutsu!"he yelled.Five

clones appeared at his side."This wont do,"he thought."If Kiba could knock back five of my clones then I know Kakashi

sensei can.Just as Naruto predicted,Kakashi threw back all of the clones while still looking at his book."You'll have to do

better than that Naruto,"he said while turning a page.

Naruto had no energy left to perform any more jutsu."Time for a little hand to hand combat,"he thought as he ran toward

Kakashi.But he tripped before he got there.He turned around to see that Kiba's foot was the cause of his fall."I know

what you're doing,"he said."Those bells are for me and Hinata!"They started to struggle to get to the bells first.Akamaru sat

there barking.Kakashi sighed."Im the one you're supposed to be fighting,"he said.

The two boys looked at eachother.They both got up and advanced on Kakashi with Akamaru following.The jounin conyinued

to dodge every punch kick,and bite thrown at him."This is getting tiring,"Kakashi thought as he knocked Naruto on his

back.Kiba tried to thow another

punch but Kakashi disappeared once more.But this time Kiba did'nt get a chance to look for him.Kakashi appeared behind

Kiba holding up the tiger seal(_And I think you know what happens next._)Kiba went flyng into the air and landed in a nearby pond.Soon Akamaru was thrown in after him.


	4. First Taste of Power

Chapter4-First Taste of Power

Naruto lied on the ground,helpless.His lack of energy made it hard for him to move."That's it.I'm going back to the academy,"he

thought.All of a sudden,a strange energy began to spread throughout Naruto's body.All of his aches and pains seemed to have

disappeared.He sat up and lifted his pant leg.The bite mark that Akamaru left on his ankle was healed.He stood up.Never in

his life has he felt better than he did at that moment.He felt that he could take on Kakashi sensei with no problem

now.Kakashi,who was still reading his novel,sensed the increase in chakara level immediatley.He turned to Naruto and noticed

that his eyes were red and his whisker marks were thicker than usual."This must be what the hokage was talking about,"he

thought as he put his book up.

Naruto shot toward Kakashi so fast that the jounin barely had time to dodge a blow to the head.Naruto began to swing wildly

at the jounin,not giving him time to counterattack.Kakashi had to stay on the move in order to stay unharmed.

Kiba jumped out of the pond,gasping for air.Akamkaru was already out of the water,staring straight ahead,shaking."What's

wrong boy?"he asked his dog.The pond was not at all cold so there was only one other reason why Akamaru would be

shaking like this. He looked into the directions in which his dog was staring and saw Naruto and Kakashi fighting.It looked

like Naruto was getting the better of him"Is this why you're shaking boy?"he asked.He watched Naruto fight."How could he

get so good so quick?'he thought.

Somehow Kakashi managed to get away long enough to perform a chain of hand seals."Earth style;Head Hunter Justsu!" he

yelled as he trapped all but Naruto's head underground.But the genin did'nt stay trapped for long.With an explosion of

chakara,he was freed from the ground.Pieces of earth began to fly everywhere.Kakashi had to jump out of the way to avoid

a rock that was coming straight for him.

Kiba,who was still watching from the distance,came to the conclusion that Kakashi would be so focused on Naruto,that he

would'nt pay attention to his attempt to steal the bells.With those thoughts, he got on all fours and headed toward the

fight.

Naruto once again began his attack on Kakashi. He threw a kick at Kakashi's head which Kakashi dodged by leaning to the

right, only to find Naruto's fist coming straight at him.He blocked the hit with his right arm and looked down in time enough

to see another kick coming straight at his left side.He managed to catch the kick and toss Naruto across the feild. As soon as

he flung Naruto,he sensed someone behind him.He turned to see Kiba,inches away from the bells.Kakashi smacked his hand

back and jumped into some nearby bushes.Naruto,who was now back to normal, ran next to Kiba.Kakashi looked at the

two."Looks like time is almost up,"he said.And you two still have'nt gotten the...''He reached for the bells but they were'nt

there.

Naruto and Kiba looked confused.Niether one of them grabbed the bells.Kakashi turned to see Hinata behind him, twirrling

the bells on her finger and smiling.Kakashi thought to himself,"how could I forget about Hinata.I should've known."The boys

ran up to Hinata."Great job Hinata!''Naruto exclaimed."Now i'll take the other bells so we can pass,"Kiba said while reaching

for the other bell.Naruto pushed his hand away."What makes you think she'll give the other bell to you?'he shouted at

Kiba."And you think you're getting it?" Kiba shouted back.They both looked at Hinata with hopeful faces.She looked back and

forth between the two boys."Is it me or him Hinata?"Kiba asked.Hinata just could'nt decide who to pick.She did'nt want to

be the reason why someone was sent back to the academy.

"Here,"she said,holding both hands out to each of the boys."Aaalright!"Kiba cried outas he snatched a bellout of one of

Hinata's hands.Naruto looked at Hinata's depressed face."I can't take this,"he said,denying the bell.Hinata looked at

Naruto,now more in love with him than ever."Booyah!"Kiba thought."Me and Hinata-chan will be alone at last!"

''It does'nt matter who has the bells,"said Kakashi,heading towards the genin.''Because you all pass.''They all looked at

Kakashi dumbfounded.Kakashi resumed."All of this was to test of teamwork.Even though you three did not work together

purposley,it was enough for you to get the bells from me.'


	5. Breaking the Seal

Chapter5-Breaking the Seal

The genin looked at eachother with smirks on their faces."Congradulations!"Kakashi said."Get some rest because

tommorow is your first mission."Kiba and Hinata quickly packed and began to walk towards the village with Akamaru

tagging along behind them.Naruto was about to follow when Kakashi held him behind."Naruto,could you stay behind

for a bit?"he asked.Naruto looked at his teammates walk away."Okay Kakashi sensei,"he replied.Kiba,who

overheard,looked back at them suspiciously.

Naruto and Kakashi began to walk within the forest.It was quiet at first,but Kakashi broke the silence."those were

some fighting skills you used earlier,"he stated.Naruto nodded his head,not having anything to say.Kakashi stopped

walking.Naruto did the same."There is something that you should know,"Kakashi said.Naruto looked up at his

sensei."What is it"he asked.Kakashi looked back."I will tell you in a more exclusive place,"he said."Somewhere where

we cannot be heard."Naruto looked around.'We're alone,"he said confused."Not yet,"Kakashi said pulling down his

mask from over his eye."A certain genin has been following us."Kiba,who was eavesdropping,looked at Kakashi with

amazment."He knew I was following all along,"he thought.

When Kakashi revealed his hidden eye,it was like none other that Naruto had ever seen.It was red and the way the

dots in it spun was mesmerizing.When Naruto snapped out of the eyes spell,he found himself standing somewhere

completley different from where he was before.He was in front of a cage that was held closed by a seal.But nothing

seemed to be in the cage.

"Do you know why your chakara levels suddenly began to increase so rapidly?"Kakashi asked.Naruto looked at

him.He thought about what he overheard Iruka sensei saying two days ago.'I guess it was the Kyubbi," he

replied.Kakashi stared at Naruto.'So he knows,"he thought."That's why everyone hates me,"Naruto continued."The

monster that destroyed so many lives years ago now lives inside of me.He looked down at his stomach which was

visible because of the rips in his clothes.It beared markings that proved that somethind was sealed inside of him.

"It was inside of you,"Kakashi corrected him.Naruto looked confused.Kakashi carried on."Do you remember what happened

yesterday?"he asked."Not everything,"Naruto replied."The last thing I remember is being outside of my front door."Anything

else?"Kakashi asked."No,after that I just blacked out,"Naruto replied."Yesterday,after you blacked out,the Kyubbi was killed

by the Hokage along with other well trained shinobi,"Kakashi said."They freed you of the demon forever while you kept it's

chakara.

Naruto suddenly cheered up."This is great,"he said."Now i'll be treated like everyone else!""Not exactly,"Kakashi said."You

still have a great power that can take out villages,you will never be normal."Naruto put his head down."So now I have

become the monster ,"he said.Kakashi looked at the boy."Why do you think you and Kiba,who both did poorly on your genin

test,are on the same team?"This made Naruto stop.He had never given that much thought."It's becuse of your

situation,"Kakashi said,answering his own question."There are two genin that I am qualified to help the most.You and

Sasuke Uchiha.I chose you and Sasuke got the next best thing,Gai."

Naruto thought about this."Why did'nt you choose us both?"he asked."Because I could not give you both my full

attention,"Kakashi answered."So why did you choose me?"Naruto asked."I have my own personal reasons,"Kakashi

said."But thats not important right now.What's important that you learn the limits to your power and how to use them.

Naruto stared at the cage.He finally realized where he was."We're inside my...""Mind,"Kakashi finished."The place where

the Kyubbi once dwelled to be exact."Naruto looked at the seal."Is this what kept it from escaping?"he asked.'Yes Kakshi

answered.'But now the only thing it is holding now is the true power of the Kyubbi.If you want to someday be as insanely

strong as the Kyubbi was."Naruto looked at the seal."With that power,i'm sure to become hokage,"the boy said as he finally

broke the twelve year old seal.


	6. The C Rank Mission

Chapter5-C-Rank Mission

Kakashi and his team stood in front of the hokage's desk. The jounin gave the Third the report from their last assignment and

returned to stand by his teammate's side.

The third read the report he was given and after a while he put it away."I've just gotten a new mission,"he said."Tending to

the plants at the flower shop while the owner is away."Aw man!"Naruto and Kiba cried in unison.The third looked at

them."Getting tired of D-rank missions?"he asked.Hell yeah we are!'Kiba yelled."Quiet Kiba,"Kakashi said where are your

manners?"The third just laughed."It's okay Kakashi,"he said."The boy is just expressing himself."I guess I could give you a

C-rank mission,''he said."Do you think they are ready?"he asked Kakashi."Well,they have been doing well and their

teamwork has improved vastly,"Kakashi replied.Well, judging from what Kakashi told me about you guys"the third said,"I

guess I could give you a C-rank mission."With those words he picked out a scroll from his pocket.

The next morning the three genin were waiting in ront of the village.Kakashi walked forward with a scroll is his hand.

"So what's in that scroll?" asked Kiba.

"It's the mission"Kakashi replied."We will be heading to the Land of the Waves...with him."

At the very same moment, man walked aside him. He had brown hair in a ponytail. "You mean i'm paying for three kid's and a

mutt!"the man yelled,pointing at Akamaru.The nin dog bit him."Ouch!"Tazuna yelled."The mutt bit me!"

The genin laughed."Good job,"Kiba told Akamaru. "Can you please settle down Tazuna,"Kakashi said looking annoyed.

The journey to the Land of the Waves was a long one.Tazuna was nothing but annoying,insulting the genin every five

minutes.Kiba was still trying to close the deal with Hinata,but she did'nt seem to pay attention.She kept glancing back

nervously as if she thought someone was following them.Naruto,however saw what Kiba was doing and secretly planned

what to do to him when Kakashi was'nt around.Akamaru made it no better,running after every animal he had seen.Kakashi

lead the group reading his novel,as always.The farther they walked,the more and more puddles they began to see.

"Stop!"Kakashi suddenly said."Do you sense that?"

''I've been smelling them for the longest,"Kiba said.Naruto and Hinata looked at them confused."Hinata,use your

Byakugan,"Kakashi told her."Byakugan!"Hinata cried.Seconds later her eyes went back to normal."Oh,''she said nervously.


	7. Shinobi of the Bloody Mist

Chapter7-Shinobi of the Bloody Mist

Naruto looked at his teammates."What are you talking about?"he asked.That's when he sensed it.At that exact moment

two men came out of nowhere heading toward Tazuna with knives at the ready.Before Kakashi could do anything

Naruto jumped into action.He ran and punched one of them in the stomach with full force,sending the man flying.Then

he advanced on the other man.He swung his knife at Naruto,who dodged it and gave him a powerful kick in the

side.Before the thug could recover from the first his Naruto threw a fight ending blow to the head.He stood upright and

gave a tough guy pose.

"Gentle Fist!"came a voice from behind him.He turned to see Hinata standing in between him and the man he hit

earlier.She had just given him a chakara enhanced blow to the chest,knocking him out. Kakashi explained that their two

attackers were Chuunin class ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist known as the Demon Brothers. Kakashi knew about

them because there were puddles on the ground. He thought that was strange because it hasn't rained in several days. He

looked at Tazuna."Did you lie about the difficulty of the mission,"he asked.At first Tazuna did not want to answer but he

finally admitted that he lied because he did not have the money for the mission."Summoning Jutsu!"Kakashi

yelled,summoning a bird.He tied a note to it's leg and sent it back to the village."This has now become an A rank

mission.Although it is out of your league,we will be completing it,"he

told them."I have sent a note for backup."The genin looked at eachother with worried faces.

All of a sudden a blade that flew over their heads(No Breaks).It was

headed for Tazuna's throat but Kakashi jumped in the middle and intercepted it,sending it into a nearby tree. They

looked into the direction in which the sword came from and saw a man standind on a distant hill."I'll get him,"Kiba

said running toward the man."No Kakahi yelled.But it was too late.The man grabbed Kiba and gave him a powerful

knee in the stomach.He threw the unconcious genin back at the group.Kakashi caught him.

Kakashi pulled the headband out from over his eye."I will be needing this,"he said."Naruto take the other's to safety."But I

can help,"Naruto complained."That's an order,'Kakashi told him. "Kakashi of the Sharingon,"Zabuza said as he walked to them and began a jutsu."We finally meet." All of a sudden,

Zabuza disappeared.He reappeared in front of Tazuna. Kakashi instantly stabbed Zabuza in the stomach and he started to

leak water. Zabuza vanished into a pool of water and appeared behind Kakashi. He sliced his sword through Kakashi, but

Kakashi also vanished into a pool of water. "Kakashi already copied my Waterclone Jutsu,"Zabuza thought.While Zabuza is

standing still, Kakashi stood behind him and held a kunai knife up to his neck."So this is how Kakashi sensei really

fights,"Naruto said,looking at his sensei.Zabuza laughed."You won't be able to capture me so easily,"he said. He then

appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him backwards. Kakashi disappeared into the river as Zabuza chased him with his

sword. Kakashi emerged, trapped in Water Prison Jutsu.He then cloned himself and went after Naruto. He hit him and

knocked the headband off his head.

Naruto jumped ready to strike Zabuza, but was caught in mid air and thrown back. He was scared to death of the jounin,but

he knew that facing your fears is what it takes to become a ninja. He stood, ready to fight again, and then charged. He was

thrown backwards again.

Naruto got up and used Shadow Clone Jutsu and sent his clones around Zabuza. They piled atop him, but he was too

strong and threw all of them backwards. Naruto performed the necessary hand seals." Shadow Shuriken Jutsu,'he yelled.The

clone jumped out of the way to avoid the shuriken.

The Shurikens changed into Narutos, who threw shuriken at the real Zabuza.

Naruto's shuriken went through the path between Zabuza's hand and Kakashi's barrier. He lifts his hand out, releasing

Kakashi. Naruto was finished. He had no intention of defeating Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza went at it again. The two performed several chains of hand seals while chanting to produce Water

Element: Water Dragon Bullet and the two water dragons went after each other. Kakashi was able to copy Zabuza

perfectly. Zabuza could'nt understand how Kakashi replicated the technique at the same time as he did. He then realized

that Kakashi is mirroring him. Kakashi then entered his mind and started finishing his thoughts, thus confusing Zabuza

further. Kakashi Water Element: Grand Waterfall, completing the technique Zabuza was trying to do, but didn't get a chance

to, and a great flood hit Zabuza followed by several shuriken.

The assasin was right where Kakashi wanted him."It's time to finish this," Kakashi thought. Suddenly two needles flew at

the jounin from a strange faceless man standing on a tree branch above. Kakashi goes down to investigate."He's

dead,"Kakashi said. The tree man thanked them."I have been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza for a long time,"he said.

Kakashi recognized his mask as belonging to the hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist. The hunter-nin picked up

Zabuza's corpse and took it away in a gust of wind.

Kakashi walked over to the other's."Before we encounter any more ninja's,theres something you should learn."


	8. Tree Climbing

Chapter 8-Tree Climbing

The young ninjas asked Kakashi questions about what just happened.Hinata was curious about the masked kid

they saw. Kakashi explained that it was the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's Anbu on the special hunter-nin team.

They are known as body erasers and their job is to dispose of bodies without a trace. "A ninja's body has within it

the secrets of the village's ninjutsu,"he said. "That information ranges from info on different chakra types, herbs,

and other things that would reveal info about the village."

Kakashi sensed that he missed something very important. Even though he believed Zabuza was dead, he thoght

that hunter-nins usually disposed of the corpse at the spot they kill them." Maybe Zabuza is really alive,"he

thought." The needle the hunter-nin used are only fatal if they hit a vital organ. Being a hunter-nin, he would

have known how to put the body in a temporary metabolic suspension. His intention must have been to save

Zabuza not kill him." They entered Tazuna's home,which he offered them to rest.A young boy named Inari

entered the room and welcomed back his grandpa. But they had no time to rest because as soon as they arrived

they left again to train.Kakashi took them to a nearby forest and began their chakra lesson. Kakashi explained

this to the genin that while they can do jutsu, they weren't using their chakra efficiently. Unless they could control

it properly, they will weaken themselves and won't be able to fight as long. And so he instructed them to tree

climb,only without using their hands. Kakashi then demonstrated by walking up a tree with a set of crutches and

told the genin to follow. Hinata almost immediately got the hang of it . While the boys struggled to get it while

Hinata already made it to the top. Kakashi watched Naruto."This kid has a huge amount of untapped chakra

inside of him,"he thought. "And if he can master it, he will become a powerful shinobi."


	9. THE Stranger

Chapter 9-The Stranger

Team 7 was practicing their tree climbing, just as their sensei told them. Kakashi left hours before to handle some

business. Of the three genin, Kiba was having the most trouble. He decided to go for a running start. Akamaru watched as

the boy backed up and dashed towards the tree. He got about five steps up before his chakara failed him once more. "Oh

shit!"he yelled. He was just about to land on his back when he was caught by a passing stranger.

"Thanks,"Kiba said as he stood to his feet. Naruto and Hinata ran over to them. "We appreciate you catching him

miss,"Hinata said."Yeah,if he hurt himself, he would be even less help than he already is,"Naruto added. Kiba looked at him

with hatred.

"No problem,"said the stranger.'She' looked at their tired faces."You guys should'nt be out this late,"She said."We

can manage ourselves,"Naruto assured her,pointing at his forehead protector."We should be telling you that."The stranger

smiled."I do this all the time,"she said."In fact,im behind schedule.I should get going."

They watched as the stranger walked away."I would'nt mind getting a peice of that,"Kiba thought.The

stranger turned around one more time."Oh, and just so you know,"the black haired stranger said."Im a boy."Kiba had the

urge to puke.


End file.
